1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to devices for the protection and retention of articles of mail and, more specifically, to such devices that are mounted to the exterior of mailboxes and secure the mail while protecting it from the elements.
2. General Background
Heretofore, various many devices have been made for holding articles of mail within a box. Some examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Issue U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ No. 359,458 March 15, 1887 W. A. Moore No. 1,013,128 January 2, 1912 E. H. Clark No. 1,052,062 February 4, 1913 J. S. Johnson No. 1,071,082 August 26, 1913 F. R. Peck No. 1,104,883 July 28, 1914 F. C. Giesler No. 1,250,998 December 25, 1917 J. E. Embrey No. 1,295,624 February 25, 1919 A. T. Smith No. 2,508,453 May 23, 1950 R. W. Gieseler No. 2,829,820 April 8, 1958 A. F. Evers No. 3,762,632 October 2, 1973 H. C. Voegeli No. 4,069,965 January 24, 1978 H. H. Maddox, Jr. ______________________________________
More specifically, in Geiseler's U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,453, a device for removably securing articles of mail in a suspended position within the interior of a mailbox is disclosed.
The apparatus of the present invention differs in several respects from the previously disclosed devices by providing, in the preferred embodiment, a transparent housing open at the bottom for easy access thereto and means for detachably securing articles of mail in a suspended position within the housing. The present invention allows for attachment to existing residential mailboxes. The apparatus of the present invention holds incoming or outgoing articles of mail and protects them from the elements in a manner not heretofore described.